Butterflies
by Kristiney
Summary: What happens when Carly notices that Brad isn't all good? Is he really bad, or just bad for Carly?


**Hello all. My story is called Butterflies, well because when I was outside writing it, I saw a butterfly and it was pretty. :D Yep, it's that simple... xD**

**I do not own the series, iCarly.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Call Me Maybe**

**Third Person POV:**

Carly walked down the stairs in her cute flower skirt, white cami, and red cardigan. She smiled as she saw Spencer trying to fix up a pair of binoculars.

"Hey, Spencer. What'cha doing?"

Spencer looked at Carly with delight, and replied, "Oh, hey, Carly. I'm trying to create a pair of walking binoculars with big eyes and glasses, who also talks!"

Carly laughed. "You mean like the guy from Toy Story?"  
Spencer's face turned sour. He was obviously disappointed.

"Oh…" He managed.

"What did I tell you about going to sleep while watching TV?" Carly said, crossing her arms like his mother.

Spencer's head bowed down. "That I shouldn't try to replicate things from my dreams because I will end up making monsters that steal soup or items that will randomly catch on fire."

Carly giggled and replied, "Good boy. Now I am going to Freddie's house for a while to rehearse an iCarly bit. Be back in an hour."

Carly waved at Spencer and opened the door.

"WHOA." Spencer screamed, as the binoculars he was holding burst into flames. Carly turned around and grabbed a cloth, and covered the binoculars as they fell to the ground. She stomped her foot on the mess, and put out the fire. She looked to Spencer with a smirk and her arms crossed.

"I told you."

As Carly turned and walked out the door, she heard Spencer yell, "How does that even happen?"

Carly walked across the hallway, and knocked on the door labeled 8D, Freddie's door.

"Hello, Freddie?"

No one answered, so Carly took that as a sign to pound on the door louder; Still no answer. She decided that he must have been listening to loud music, not that he really did that.

She turned the knob, and to her surprise it was open. She walked in, uninvited.

**Carly's POV.**

I didn't usually walk into Freddie's house uninvited, mostly because Freddie's mom still hadn't really forgiven me for getting him run over, but we really needed to rehearse that iCarly bit. I guess I also could have called him, but I didn't want to stay near Spencer making things catch on fire any longer than I had to.

I walked deeper into Freddie's house and looked around. It was pretty quiet. If Marissa were here, she would have found me by now, so at least there's one good thing. I checked Freddie's room. He wasn't there.

Just for fun I quickly looked in his closet to see if that picture of me was still in there, and it wasn't. That's really good for him, for moving on. Freddie did want me to love him again, but everyone knew that Sam and him both still had feelings for each other.

Just as I finished looking in the closet I heard a noise coming from inside the bathroom in his room. I wanted to dash away, but found myself frozen in place. Would Freddie find it creepy if he found me here?

The door started to open, and out walked Brad, sporting only a towel hanging low on his hips.

My mouth fell open. I saw him start to talk but my eyes mischievously ran dangerously low.

"Oh, hey Carly. Were you here for Freddie? He is actually out right now. I guess you'll have to settle for me instead." He smiled.

His chest was lightly muscled, and dripped with shower water. I noticed I was staring, so I looked up to his eyes and played it cool. How did he expect a girl to concentrate in the presence of a beautiful shirtless boy?  
"U-um, so when will Freddie be coming back? A-nd wait, why are you here? Freddie, um, told me to stop by today at 4."

My heart was racing, as he was not even trying to cover himself up.

He frowned, obviously caring about how much him being half-naked affected me, so he grabbed a shirt and tugged his shirt over his head, my eyes not leaving his chest until it was totally covered. Why had I never noticed how beautiful this boy was?

"Ah, sorry about that. I guess I should get some pants on. I'll be right back." He lightly smiled and went into the bathroom.

Darn that boy for being so good. I guess even if it was flustering me, a hot shirtless boy was much better than a hot boy with a shirt.

Just a second later he came out of the bathroom, fully dressed, and a smile plastered on his face, like always.

"Sorry about that, Carly. I didn't realize how much it would affect you when I wore no shirt." He said smoothly and winked at me. Wait, good-boy-who-winked-at-me-say-what?

"Oh, um, I wasn't really affected, I was, just, um." I muttered, as my face was flushing red. Darn it, Carly. Pull yourself together.

He grinned and replied, "You're blushing. I'm making the infamous Carly Shay blush. I must be awesome."

I never knew Brad had sort of a bad side to him. Maybe I was blushing for a good reason.

I shoved his shoulder, and then he started to tickle me. I laughed and sat on Freddie's bed while he continued his tickle attack. We were so caught in the moment that we both didn't notice Freddie's wide-open mouth and bulging eyes standing in the doorway.

* * *

**Hey guys. I really hope you like my new story about Carly/Brad. There are like two stories about them, and they are only one-shots. I thought I would give the Barly shippers something to read about. I am sorry about the OOC Brad. I wanted to change him a little. :) Don't worry I will write the next chapter soon, if that's what you want.** **See ya next time :{) - Kristiney**


End file.
